


Professor Draco Malfoy

by GeekMom13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: A (very) short story about Draco grading papers one day at Hogwarts





	Professor Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)

Professor Draco Malfoy looked down at his desk and shook his head.  _How does the penmanship get worse every year?_

He thinks back to a time when he was in school, worrying over his own essays, making sure they didn't smudge before rolling them up and closing them with his green wax dragon stamp.

A knock on the door brought him out of his memories from decades ago and he opened the door with a flick of his wand. He smiles as Hermione walks in, trays of food floating behind her "I figured you'd need to eat since you didn't show up for dinner, again"

He chuckled and waved her over "well if the charms mistress would help me out with a new charm to make my essays more legible I could finish up grading much earlier every day"

She finished setting up the trays and leaned over his shoulder and tapped the stack of parchment whispering "Lectio nostra relevabor" and kissing his cheek as the letters slowly straightened out and the smudges disappeared.

"Have I mentioned lately how much I love you Professor Malfoy?"

"Yes, but it's always nice to hear again. I love you too, now eat up"

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing you recognize


End file.
